Breathe Into Me
by Genzetsu
Summary: Gaara and Kiba are in a band and they are trying to win the chance to open for the world famous band Akatsuki. The only problem is Gaara gets caught up with a certain blond fan. Will the band win, or will Gaara and Naruto's relationship ruin everything?
1. Critical Acclaim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I also do not own any of the songs in this story.**

A loud melodic tone echoed through the club as Kiba plucked the strings and his fingers danced across the neck of the dark red guitar. He had a stern look on his face as he concentrated, trying his hardest not to mess up. His tan skin was glistening from the beads of sweat that traveled down his face. The bright spotlight caused his eyes to squint, making it harder to concentrate. For what seemed like an eternity, he finally heard the low groans of Shikamaru's bass, the intertwining notes of Neji's rhythm guitar, and the deep beats of Shino's drums.

When he felt his band mates' presence, he glanced out into the crowd. The mass of bodies had became closer and closer together as they drew closer to the stage. He looked at the fans that were near the edge of the platform. Five of them looked familiar. One was a girl with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a black skirt and a dark red t-shirt that had three claw marks with red eyes inside. Over the marks was the name Beniga. Their was two more girls one each side of her. The one on her left had long blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail and her bangs fell over one eye. She was dressed in tight ripped jeans and a dark blue top. The one on the right had short black hair and light violet eyes. She had a dark gray hoodie with the same logo as the pink haired girl's shirt and dark cargo pants.

The other two of the five were boys. One was a rather good looking one with medium length spiky raven black hair and cold onyx eyes that caused a shiver to run up Kiba's spine. Even though his eyes gave him the chills, he had to admit the raven looked good in the knee length black shorts and baggy black t-shirt with the kanji for snake written in green. The other was, in Kiba's opinion, way better looking then the other. He had golden hair that was messy, but he made it look great anyway. His eyes were a brilliant crystal blue that, even in the shadows of the club floor, could easily been seen. His clothing consisted of a tight black shirt with an orange swirl on it and tight dark blue jeans. Kiba wanted to continue to stare, but he had to remember that he already had somebody.

As the crowds roars grew louder, a new being walked onto the stage. The man looked about the same age as the other members, but there was a more mature aura around him. He was shirtless, so his pale, muscular torso was exposed. His hair was a blood red and jagged around his left eye. On the right side of his forehead was a tattoo of the kanji that stood for love. His most distinctive feature, besides the tattoo of course, was his stoic, teal eyes. They had a complete other worldly beauty, but also seemed to lack any emotion at all. Kiba had to admit that his band's lead singer's eyes scared him more than the raven's did.

The red head glanced at the Inuzaka, which caused said boy to stiffer slightly. He gave him an 'are you read' look. It took a few minutes, but he finally nodded. The singer then glanced back out into the crowd as he took his stand and the music started to calm down. He began to sing with a melancholic tone.

"_With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping,_

_The warmth I feel beside me, slowly fading,_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?"_

The music began to pick up again and Kiba stepped towards his microphone while still playing and yelled.

"_There's always something different going wrong!_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction!_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on!_

_Can anybody help me make things better?!"_

As Kiba's yelling started to echo and fade, the other's soothing voice appeared.

"_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home,_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home."_

Once again, the music slowed and the sad tone returned to the words that were being sung by the red head.

"_The moments died, I hear no screaming,_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading,_

_Would she heard me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?"_

Kiba picked up the harder pace as the singer banged his head slightly. He took a deep breath as he screeched.

"_There's always something different going wrong!_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction!_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on!_

_Can anybody help me make things better?!"_

The other leaned over the edge of the stage and his teal eyes met a certain pair of light blue ones. The two boys' eyes were locked and neither of them could break away. As he continued to stare at the blond boy, he sang.

"_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home,_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home."_

The tone quickly sped up and both Kiba and Neji started to spin their heads around, Kiba clockwise and Neji counter clock wise. Neji had a whirlwind of dark brown hair surrounding his head. The crowd to move around more violently. The only member of the horde of fans who wasn't moshing was the blond, who was trying his hardest to keep eye contact with the red headed man.

"_This battered room I've seen before,_

_The broken bones that heal no more, no more,_

_With my last breath I'm choking,_

_Will this ever end I'm hoping,_

_My world is over one more time."_

As the guitar purred with the short tone, Kiba breathed in and let out a loud yell, "Let's go!" The guitar and the rhythm roared with high pitched notes as their fingers moved across the wooden necks. Both the boys looked like some divine entity had taken over them and was using them as puppets to make its music.

"_Would she hear me, if I called her name,_

_Would she hear me, if she knew my shame."_

"_There's always something different going wrong!_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction!_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on!_

_Can anybody help me make it better?!"_

"_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home,_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home."_

"_Better!"_

"_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me,_

_Her conscience calls, the guitly to come home."_

When the music slowly died, the crowd's roars and screams escalated. For a las show of flare, Shino grabbed one of his symbols and flung it at the stage lights. The metal crashed into the light, shattering the bulb and caused a plethora of sparks to shower down onto the stage. The fans went wild and all the band members smiled, except for the red headed singer.

Kiba grabbed the microphone and spoke in a slightly horse voice, "Thank you, you've been a great audience. You can see us again at the Battle of the Bands, where we will be the ones opening up for Akatsuki! Thank you and good night Konoha!"

As the crowd erupted with applause, the band began to leave the stage. The red head quickly looked over his shoulder at the blond before disappearing backstage.

********

"Hey Gaara, you coming to the after party at Neji's?" Kiba asked the red head, who was slipping on a dark red sleeveless shirt and a silk black dress shirt. He looked up at the black haired boy, who, like always, flinched when those teal eyes landed on him. He was silent as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled out one of the few left. He placed it into his mouth and quickly lit it. He inhaled slowly and blew the smoke to the side so it wouldn't hit Kiba in the face, "I don't know, maybe."

Kiba grumbled. He hated Gaara's smoking habit. He had such an amazing voice, and he was going to destroy it by smoking. The brown haired boy reached out and snatched the cigarette from the crimson haired boy's mouth and threw it on the ground and stomped it out. Gaara glared at the other boy. If looks could kill, Kiba would be dead. Gaara growled, "What the fuck? I only have a few of those left."

"Well, you shouldn't be smoking anyway, you're going to destroy your voice." replied Kiba.

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly, "Sure I am Kiba. Hey, can I ask you a question. If you say yes, I'll promise to try and stop smoking."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Do you know who that blond guy was. The one who was standing by the Uchiha kid."

Kiba smirked, "Oh, you mean the one you couldn't take your eyes off of."

The red head grumbled and looked away, "Yeah, yeah, just answer the damn question."

"That was Naruto, you know, the guy I told you about that was pretty hot. Well, I was talking about him." He them moved a little closer to Gaara and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "He's also single."

A small grin appeared on Gaara's face. He was about to ask if the blond would be at the party, but Kiba didn't let him ask, "Yes, he will be there." Gaara's smile grew, but he then saw a stern look on his face. Gaara raised an eyebrow slightly and asked, "What is it?"

"I want to warn you though, you're not the only one after him. Sasuke has his eyes on him as well," said Kiba.

The smile draped from his face and was replaced by a frown. He never liked the Uchiha brat. He was always so arrogant and he always made audacious claims about how much better he was then everyone else. Gaara shook his head to break the thoughts of the raven haired bastard. He turned towards the door and said as he walked out "I'll meet you at Neji's." He then slammed the door behind him.

*********

Gaara was immediately bombarded by the sounds of loud music and excessive talking and laughing as he entered one of the guest houses that resident on the Hyuga estate. He was amazed at the number of people that had managed to be stuffed into the small space. Most of the faces he was were unfamiliar ones, but he did recognize a few of them. One was obviously Kiba, who had the black haired girl that was from the crow earlier sitting on his lap. Gaara could never remember her name, but he knew that she was Neji's cousin and that her name started with a H.

In the corner, he spotted Neji who, like always, was sitting with a stern look on his face as he quietly played his acoustic guitar. Also, like always, the Hyuga's sex craved boyfriend Sai was hanging off of him, constantly trying to move the boy's guitar away and make his way into his lap, but to no avail. The red head wondered what Sai saw in the ever so silent Neji who would never say a sentence when a word would do. The mysterious, silent archetype had to get annoying to the black haired boy after awhile.

After awhile of maneuvering through the dense crowd, Gaara caught a glimpse of a pair of crystal blue orbs and golden locks. Once he had finally spotted the person he was hoping to see, he made his way towards the blond. As he drew closer, he noticed that the blond had three dark lines that resembled whiskers. He smirked under his breath, thinking of how cute those whisker marks made him. The blond glanced at Gaara who was heading towards him. A small smile appeared on his face as he went to close the distant between the two.

When Naruto looked up at the other boy and trembled as he met Gaara's teal eyes. He didn't know why, but for some reason, the red head's eyes made him feel strange. It was fear, like he got from Sasuke's, but it was an unstable feeling that felt all to familiar to Naruto. The blond shook his head slightly, trying to get the feeling to disappeared. When it was finally suppressed, he spoke in a happy tone, "Hello, you must be Sabaku no Gaara, the guy Kiba is always talking about."

"Guilty as charged, and you are obviously Naruto," Gaara replied.

"You already know my name?"

Gaara nodded, "I asked Kiba after the show."

"Oh, so I guess that means he's never mentioned me before?" said Naruto with a small bit of disappointment in his words.

"No he hasn't. He did mention a friend with beautiful golden locks and the most stunning light blue eyes. I can easily tell that he was talking about you, and let me tell you, he didn't give you justice with his description."

A small smile appeared on his face which was accompanied by a light pink tint. Naruto reached over and placed his hand on the red head's forearm as he spoke, "Well Kiba didn't do you much justice either."

"You think so?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, there's no thinking about it."

Gaara smirked and stared down at the blond, who was smiling at him. The red head stared at Naruto. For some reason, the other boy's smile calmed him.

As he continued to chat with the other boy, he began to notice someone was staring at him. Gaara quickly glanced over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sasuke glaring daggers at him. He chuckled and leaned over near the blonde's ear and whispered, "I don't think the Uchiha brat likes me talking to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think that?"

"Because he's glaring at me from across the room," replied the red head.

Just as he said that, the raven moved towards them. Sasuke continued to glare at him as he stopped next to the blond and said, "Naruto, can I speak to your new friend for a second?"

"Uh, sure," replied the confused Naruto. The Uchiha grabbed Gaara by the arm and dragged him to the other side of the room and slammed him against the wall. Gaara groaned under his breath as Sasuke grabbed the collar and said in a harsh tone, "Stay away from Naruto, he's mine."

Gaara smirked, "Oh, I didn't see your name on him."

The raven's eyes narrowed, "Don't fuck with me. I'm warning you, stay away from him."

"Why don't you make me Sas~uke," mocked the other.

Sasuke started to ball up his fist, but before he could do anything, the blond came up behind him and asked, "Is everything alright you two?" Sasuke quickly let go of the red head and turned around.

"Yeah, I was just informing Gaara of something."

Naruto looked over at Gaara. He could see the concern in the blond's eyes. Gaara moved from the wall, "Yeah, it's okay." The blond sighed with relief.

"That's good. So Gaara, what do you want to do now?"

"I think I should go home. I have band practice tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

"Oh..." Naruto said sadly.

"Here," the red head took Naruto's hand and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He wrote his number and said with a smile, "Call me anytime. Also," Gaara leaned over and placed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek,"That should hold you over until next time."

A smile appeared on the blond's face as he walked towards the door. As he left, he felt Sasuke glaring at him. He chuckled and mumbled to himself, "totally worth it."

**_Hey eveyone. Now, for those of you who don't know, this is actually one of my stories that I discontinued awhile ago. Well, I started to restart it. I hope you guys will like it and I will be working on ch.2._**

**_Gaara: You better have more action between me and Naruto in the next chapter._**

**_Gaara, keep it in your pants, we can't have anything happen to fast._**

**_Gaara: Why not?_**

**_Because that will throw the story out of balance._**

**_Gaara:*grumbles*ok, but you better not make me wait for long_**

**_Well, I'll to get you laid as fast as I can, ok. Ok, since that's been taken care of, I hope you enjoy Breathe Into Me and that's it for now kids^_^._**


	2. It's On!

Gaara grumbled under his breath as he entered the tiny studio that Beniga used for band practice and shut the door behind him. He was dressed in a baggy black t-shirt and loose-fitting blue jeans with a pair of sunglasses covering those cold, emotionless eyes of his. The red head glanced around, making sure everyone was there.

He saw Kiba sitting on top of of the large amp with his cellphone glued to his ear. By what he was saying and the sound of his voice, Gaara guessed that he was talking to what's her name. Neji was sitting in a chair, tuning his guitar, trying to get it to sound perfect. Shikamaru was, like aways, laying down on the couch that resided across the room and was sound asleep. Like Neji, Shin was messing with his beloved drum set, trying to get it set up just right.

To his surprise, there was an extra person present and a smile spread across his face. There, helping set up the equipment, was the blond beauty that had caught his eye last night. He was dressed in a tight black shirt with tan cargo shorts on. Gaara pulled his glasses of and said, "Well, I didn't expect to see such a cute face here today."

Naruto jumped slightly and quickly turned around, smiling when he saw Gaara. He blushed as he said, "Heh, yeah, Kiba invited me today because I had nothing to do."

"Well then," Gaara replied as he walked towards the mic stand and grabbed the microphone, "I guess we will have to give you a good show then. If you could wake Shikamaru up over there, we can get started."

Naruto nodded and quickly shot over to the couch where Shikamaru was laying and kneeled down right beside him. He took a deep breath, then yelled right in the other boy's ear, "Wake up you lazy ass!"

Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he shot up and off the couch, moving towards the band and grabbing his bass. When everybody was up and ready, Shino began to beat his drum extremely fast which was soon joined by the roar of Kiba's guitar, Neji's rhythm, and Shikamaru's bass. At the zenith of the music, Gaara grabbed his microphone and started to sing.

"_Kill your enemies,_

_My brothers dead around me,_

_Wounds are hurting death is creeping for me,_

_Smoke is blinding hearts are pounding,_

_Chaos soon ignites,_

_The call is made it's one for all,_

_Will I meet my maker?"_

As soon as Gaara stopped, Kiba leaned closer to his mic and shouted.

"_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now is killing time_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now is killing time_

_Over the top, _

_Over the top!_

_Right now is killing time_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_The only way out is to die."_

Gaara quickly joined in right after Kiba. He kept eye contact with Naruto and he felt an intense heat appear in his chest that slowly grew and consumed him.

"_God has spoken through his conscience,_

_As I scream aim and fire,_

_The death toll grows higher,_

_God has spoken through his conscience,_

_As I scream aim and fire,_

_The death toll grows higher,_

_Fuck this battlefield the bullets tear around me,_

_Bodies falling voices calling for me,_

_Limbs are flying men are crying,_

_Such a hurtful sight,_

_This call is made it's one for all,_

_Take no prisoners."_

The blond kept his eyes on Gaara even after he stopped singing and Kiba followed up. For some reason, Naruto just couldn't look away from the stunning red head whose stoic eyes sent a shiver up his spine and a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now is killing time_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now is killing time_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now is killing time_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_The only way out is to die."_

Kiba's screams died away as Gaara's beautiful voice came back.

"_God has spoken through his conscience,_

_As I scream aim and fire,_

_the death toll grows higher,_

_God has spoken through his conscience,_

_As I scream aim and fire,_

_the death toll grows higher,_

Gaara threw his head back, and quickly began to head bang, causing the charmed blond to do the same in sync with the crimson haired teen. Gaara held the microphone close as he growled.

"_Scream Aim Fire!_

_Scream Aim Fire!_

Just as soon as Gaara's roar began to fade, Kiba and Neji went crazy on their guitar and to play with such skill that would make any guitar player jealous. For a little showmen ship, Kiba jumped on top of his large amp and continued to play perfectly while banging his head violently. Neji, being the serious person that he was, kept his body motionless as he whirled his head around. As the music played, Kiba yelled.

"_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now it's killing time,_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now it's killing time,_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_Right now it's killing time,_

_Over the top,_

_Over the top!_

_The only way out is to die."_

Kiba jumped back off the speaker just as Gaara started to sing once again.

"_God has spoken through his conscience,_

_As I scream aim and fire,_

_The death toll grows higher,_

_God has spoken through his conscience,_

_As I scream aim and fire,_

_The death toll grows higher,_

_Scream Aim Fire!_

_Scream Aim Fire!_

Shino's drums and the trio of guitars led the song to it's end as Gaara placed the microphone back on it's stand and let out a tired breath and whipped his forehead. The boy leaned against the stand as he looked at his one man crowd and asked, "So, what did you think?"

"It was amazing as always guys, especially your singing Gaara, it was perfect," Naruto replied with a smile and tried to hide the blush that had re-appeared.

Gaara chuckled and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of clapping and I snide voice saying, "Yes, it was pretty good for a no talent hack like you Sabaku."

The red headed boy looked in the direction of the voice and growled under his voice as he replied, "Well, I don't think I asked for your opinion Sasuke."

A sly smile spread across the Uchiha's face as he moved closer to the band with a swagger that made him look like a complete prick, "You didn't, but I thought you would like to hear what I real musician thought. I also thought that your motley crew of a band would like to see the band that will win the opening slot for Akatsuki." Sasuke reached into his pocket and tossed each one of the band member a ticket.

"The concert is tonight if you want to see a real band in action," the raven haired boy glanced over at Naruto and said, "Come on Naruto, I think you should probably come with me." Sasuke reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist and tried to pull him behind him, but the blond broke away.

"Actually Sasuke, I'd like to stay with Gaara and the guys for awhile and listen to some more of their stuff if you don't mind," Naruto replied and moved over towards Gaara and stood beside him. Sasuke glared at the red head and grumbled.

"Fine, have it your way. See you all tonight," Sasuke growled as he walked towards the exit and slammed the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Gaara glanced over at Naruto and said, "I'm glad you didn't go with that bastard."

"He's not really that bad once you get to know him, and I wanted to stay with you for a little longer." A wide smile spread across Naruto face and a tiny smile appeared on Gaara's as he thought, _guess I win the battle Sasuke._

**_Tada! Here's Ch.2. Now, for the people who actually know the songs I'm using, the reason I decided to use two Bullet for My Valentine songs for Gaara's band is I wanted to make it kind of realistic, and the best way i could do that is pick two songs by the same band. _**

**_Gaara: What the hell is this?_**

**_-grumbles-Great...What now Gaara?_**

**_Gaara: Why isn't there anything more..."physical" between Naruto and me yet. _**

**_God, why is it always sex with you?_**

**_Gaara: I"m a teenage boy remember, I always think with my dick and I have needs that I need fufilled and since you are the author, you have to help me do that._**

**_You know, you are right, I am the author, and I have the power to do whatever I want -evil grin-_**

**_Gaara:W-what with that evil grin?_**

**_Oh nothing, you complaining has just given me the idea that maybe I should change the story so you are the uke instead of your cute, little Naruto._**

**_Gaara:-actually drops to his knees and begs-Please, anything but that!!_**

**_I'm just kidding. You will have to be patient, and don't worry, you there will be something more "physical" in the next chapter between you and Naruto, you happy?_**

**_Gaara:-bows-thank you, thank you_**

**_-grumbles-Damn, I really need to start taking my meds again. Well, until next time everybody!^_^_**


	3. Whispers in the Dark

The small club was full to the brim with people when Gaara, Naruto, and the others arrived. The red head was surprised to see so many people crammed into such a tight spot. How the hell did the Uchiha brat get all these people to show up to his band's first show? Did he pay them all or were they all, like himself, interested in seeing if the so-called "real musician" was actually all that he was cracked up to be.

His thoughts were quickly silenced when the stage lights came on and the figures that were the band were illuminated. On the left was a tall, buff guy with orange hair that was combed back and a serious look on his face and a hug bass was in his arms. To the right was a boy with pale skin and greenish hair that fell down to the back of his neck. The teen had a wicked smile that showed off his sharp, shark-like teeth. He held a black and green guitar in his hands. At the far back, behind a large drum set, was a girl with long, spiky red hair and thick, black rimmed glasses. Right in the middle of them stood the ever smug Uchiha Sasuke with a rhythm guitar in his hands and the mic stand in front of him.

The raven haired teen looked to his right and gave the guitarist a nod, which signaled him to start playing. The teen's fingers moved across the neck of the guitar slowly, creating a soft, sad sound that was quickly joined by Sasuke and the drummer, and then the Uchiha began to sing.

"_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking,_

_My love is,_

_just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

As soon as he stopped singing, both Sasuke and the two other guys began to play hard. To Gaara and Kiba, their playing sounded a little too raw, but to the crowd, it sounded like perfection. Sasuke continued to play as he leaned forward and sang

"_Despite the lies that you're making,  
Your love is mine for the taking,  
My love is,  
Just waiting,  
To turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you,_

_I will be the one that you run to,_

_My love is,_

_A burning, consuming fire."_

The main guitarist's fingers darted across the neck of his guitar in a manic behavior that should true skill and the primal sound of his instrument refused to be overpowered by Sasuke's voice.

"_No,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark,_

_No,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark."_

The guitarist spun his head around as he continued to play skillfully, matching every note with Sasuke's playing. The music was hard, but sounded like a soft lullaby as it echoed throughout the room.

_"You feel so lonely and ragged,_

_You lay here broken and naked,_

_My love is,_

_Just waiting,_

_To clothe you into crimson roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna find you,_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you,_

_My love is,_

_A burning, consuming fire."_

The same primal surge of music appeared once again and the teen threw back his head, causing his hair to become a greenish blur.

"_No,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark,_

_No,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark."_

As soon as the Uchiha's voice died out, the guitarist moved to the edge of the stage and began to play with such finesse and proficiency, it made Kiba alittle jealous to watch him. The purrs of the guitar, matched with the sounds originating from the other instruments, melded together perfectly. The slight akwardness from before had vanished and the people on staged performed like a seasoned band. When the guitars' music began to slow down and the girl started to drum harder, Sasuke sang.

_"No,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark,_

_No,_

_You'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark."_

The music slowly died away and the crowds applauses errupted throughout the room. As Sasuke and his fellow bandmates basked in the glory of the crowd's approval, Gaara glanced over at Kiba and said, "So, what do you make of them?"

"I hate to say it, but they are actually pretty good," Kiba grumbled, wishing that he could say that they were a piece of shit, but couldn't. "What do you think?"

"Truthfully," Gaara replied with a smile that suprised his friend, "I knew that they would be good. If you remember who that asshole's brother is, it's not that suprising. I'm glad that they could back up their words."

"Why?" The brown haired teen asked, alittle confused.

"Because it will make it a whole lot sweeter when we beat their asses at the Battle," Gaara said, his smile growing wider. The crimson haired teen turned his head to Naruto and asked, "Hey, I'm going to head out. I can take you home if you want?"

Naruto glanced over at the boy and smiled, "Sure, that would be great."

**********

Naruto mentally calmed himself as he glanced over at the crimson haired teen to his left in the driver's seat. The blonde was incredibly nervous, but he tried his hardest not to show it. He really liked Gaara and he was happy to finally be alone with him, but his damn nerves kept on ruining the moment. _Calm down Naruto_, he mentally said to himself, _he's just taking you home. It's nothing more. _That last thought echoed in his skull for a moment. In all truth, he really hoped that is was nothing more. He had just met the other boy not to long ago and it was WAY to soon for anything to happen. Deep down inside him though, Naruto wished it could be more.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Gaara pulling into a small driveway and shutting off the car. Gaara turned his head towards Naruto and said, "We're here."

Naruto jumped slightly from the unsuspected statement, then smiled slightly as he opened his door, "Ah, ok. T-thanks for the ride," and stepped out of the car.

"No thanks needed. How about I walk you to your door?" the crimson haired teen asked as he opened his own door and stepped out.

The blonde was hesitent at first, then nodded, "O-okay."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Naruto's stutter, but quickly dismissed it as he walked towards the door with the other boy beside him. When they reached the door, Gaara glanced over at Naruto and said, "Well, I guess this is good night." Gaara leaned over and lightly kissed the blonde on the cheek and turned around, ready to walk away, but stopped suddenly when he felt the present of a hand around his wrist. He glanced back, alittle confused, but ended up surprised when he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled away and stared up at a flabbergasted Gaara. He blushed slightly as he said, "I don't want you to go just yet. I was thinking...maybe you could come inside and we could find something else to do?"

A wide smile appeared on Gaara's face as he replied, "That sounds perfect."

**********

Gaara slowly laid Naruto back onto the bed as he continued to kiss him, being careful not to break it. The other's lips were so soft and there was a sweet taste that he couldn't describe that lingered on them. After a few moments, he felt the other's tongue dart out and press against his teeth, asking for entrance into his mouth, which he quickly allowed. The wet tongue roamed the wet cavern, discovering every nook and cranny that it could fine before lightly caressing his own tongue, causing it to come alive and move in unison with the other.

While he kept his mouth busy, the crimson haired teen's hands moved up to the blonde's shirt and without hesitation, began to lift it up and pushed it off his shoulders, without resistance. The blonde's body was warming rapidly beneath his touch, just as he had hoped. He was quickly losing himself in his explorations of the boy. Shifting his hips, he nudged Naruto's legs open and settled between them before moving one hand down to run along the blonde's body. His other hand caressed Naruto's side, tweaking one nipple into hardness as his lips broke away to concentrate his attention the hollow of the boy's neck.

Only half-aware of what was happening to him, Naruto struggled to stay afloat, lost to the wave of pleasure that was consuming him. When Gaara cupped his ass and began to rock his hips into him in a blatantly suggestive rhythm, the boy moaned aloud despite himself.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, Gaara lapped at the taut nipple and squeezed it between his teeth. Naruto shut his eyes as he felt the man's teeth scrape his nub, which caused him to whimper lightly. As the teen played with his nipple, Naruto felt his member grow and become painfully hard. Gaara easily noticed the growing bulge and began to move downward and took the zipper of the blonde's shorts in his teeth, pulling it down. After removing Naruto's pants and releasing his cock, the crimson haired boy wrapped his fingers around the hot organ and slowly pumped it.

Naruto purred with pleasure as he felt the friction of the other's hand rubbing his member. The boy's touch was so amazing and made the blonde want to climax at that moment, but he held himself back. After a few minutes, Gaara let go of the cock and sat up. He took off his pants and underwear and looked down at the other boy, saying, "Do you have a condom?"

The blonde nodded and reached over to the bed side table and pulled out a small, square package and handed it to Gaara. With deft hands, the boy quickly unrapped the condom and slip it on. After that, he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and looked down at the boy and asked, "You ready?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied, blushing a light red and groaned loudly when he felt Gaara enter him. Gaara grunted from the sudden tightness and slowly began to thrust. The boy's movements caused a train of moans to escape from the blonde. Even though Naruto had only had two previous boyfriends, he had to admit that sex with the crimson haired boy felt the best. It was like he was trapped in a dream and never wanted to wake up.

Gaara began to thrust faster after a moment of adjustment and he loved the feeling of being inside the blonde. It was so warm and tight that it sent waves of pleasure through both boys' bodies with each thrust. When the boy pushed deeper, Naruto suddenly arched off the bed and moaned loudly. A smile appeared on the the other's lips and made it his goal not to give Naruto any reason to rest on the bed again. He thrust into him harder, aiming for his prostate. This time he was awarded with his name being shouted breathlessly. Gaara leaned over and softly kissed Naruto's neck before caressing the tan skin with his tongue.

Naruto was making his name a mantra now. The name called out repeatedly was the rhythm he set his thrusts to. The emotion he heard he loved and Gaara continued his hard thrusts, never slowing. Now he wanted to see the cute blonde call his name when it was finally too much. He had to see the expression and memorize it. He had no fear he'd never see it again, but he imagined next time it wouldn't be quite the same, or the time after that. He wanted to keep that image of the blonde's face during their first time so he could keep it like a snap shot inside his mind. His next thrust he combined with a strangled version of Naruto's name. Then Naruto's eyes were open, head thrown back, a loud wordless moan echoing through the room. Gaara continued to thrust, watching Naruto. His lover was more gorgeous than he's been throughout their entire lovemaking. The teen stiffened and let out a low moan, unable to form even his lover's name. That was what Gaara had to memorize. As he relaxed, sliding out reluctantly, he was satisfied that the whole image of Naruto, along with the sounds he made were never going to be forgotten.

The two didn't speak. The room wasn't quite quiet though. Both were catching their breath, heavy pants and lingering shudders left soft moans to be absorbed by the walls. Gaara reached for Naruto once he'd regulated his breathing. He'd fallen next to him after removing himself, but now he wanted to be close again, needed it. As soon as Gaara's hand touched his belly, Naruto turned his entire body into him. The crimson haired boy sighed happily, one hand massaging the blonde's neck gently. His other arm had been trapped under Naruto when he'd moved. Now that arm curled around Naruto's slender back, his lover's body fitting perfectly with his own. Graceful fingers trailed over his back, over the marks left behind. Naruto shuddered at the affectionate touch. With his last bit of energy, Naruto leaned foward and lightly kissed Gaara before closing his eyes and slipping into the depths of sleep.

**_There you have it, chapter 3 of Breathe Into Me. I hope everyone likes it and I guess I have to start on Enigma now._**

**_Gaara: Wait, I have something to say_**

**_-sigh-God, what is it now? What did I do to piss you off now?_**

**_Gaara:...-hugs-Thank you for finally taking it past a kiss on the cheek._**

**_-blushes and chuckles nervously-Heh, I-I guess y-your welcome_**

**_Naruto: Gaara! What are you doing?_**

**_Gaara:-looks behind him and quickly lets go-nothing Naruto_**

**_Naruto:-walks over to Gaara and grabs his ear and drags him away-God, I leave you alone for two freaking seconds and you are already trying to get with someone else._**

**_Gaara:-struggling to get away-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!_**

**_-Sighs with relief-Well, good thing that's over. Well, anyway, I hope you like ch.3 and please comment^^_**


End file.
